beviinfandomcom-20200214-history
Post-Legacy Project
Started: 21Apr17 | Updated: 22Apr17 Legacy: Dunamis, Part 2½ Legacy: Dunamis, Part 1 (Power) Jedi of the Beyond era Chapter I Corso Marek sat despondently at the bar counter, half-dazed by the tankard of spiced Corellian ale he had just ingested, it's been three weeks since he lost his job running freight out of Nar Shaddaa thanks to his former co-pilot's incompetence by letting a nest of cannoks eat their cargo, he sulked in his own self-pity as he gulped down a swig of ale. The only good thing that came from his contract's termination was the severance pay that he used to pay for drinks after arriving on Ord Sedra. For awhile he felt okay but after the credits began to dwindle from alcohol consumption, room and board and the neighborhood street rats that picked his pockets on his first day in Adarra he couldn't but grow bitter and accept th poor situation he was dealt. before he grimaced at the loud clamoring behind him. The man placed a hand over his ear from roaring noise and looked back; a crowd of denizens were huddle over a caged pit, cheering and spewing obscenities all the while clasping credits and other valuables. Obviously gambling. "What's with all the excitement?" Corso asked turning back to the burly Cathar bartender. "You were passed out, right?" he asked wiping a mug, "His Excellency Garra Jallissii Abai—y'know that fat slug that owns this place, started shockboxing matches recently." He looked back again. "Interesting." “If you'd like to place a bet, I could arrange it." Corso heard someone say. He turned to his right and saw an aqua-skinned. Nautolan grinning at him. He was too well dressed to be in a slum like this; a pressed black jacket with khaki dress pants and clean black boots. Despite being well-dressed Corso could tell he was a sly one from what he could decipher from his time as a clerk for the Telos Security Force. Get away from me scum. He thought, but aloud he only managed to say, "Really?" "Might I suggest Zek, the Lok Revenant. They say he was killed in a match on Lok after a shockglove malfunctioned and stopped his heart, but he came back to life and won.” Corso raised an eyebrow. "So you're guaranteeing I'll win?" The Nautolan only smiled. "Alright," he felt around in his pocket and frowned when he couldn't find what he was looking for. "Sorry, uh—" "Blitz, my friends call me Blitz." "Sorry, friend, looks like I'm out of money." "Don't you worry, Blitzy will help you. How much?" "I was hoping for twelve hundred. I need to buy transport off this world." Blitz smiled again and removed a gold credit voucher from a pocket on the inside of his coat, and held it up. "Just one thing, interest is ten percent if you lose." Corso hesitated for a second before answering. "Put me down for twelve hundred. On the Feeorin, Zek." The Nautolan toyed with the voucher, "Pleasure doing business with you..." "Corso." "It's been a pleasure, Corso." With another quick grin he left the counter and headed into the back of the cantina. I'm a karking idiot. Corso sighed and his head sunk into his arms. "Please tell me I didn't just make a big mistake." He said. The bartender simply grabbed a mug and poured some fresh coffeine, then slid it across the counter to Corso. "We all learn from the mistakes we make." The young man sighed again and sipped from the mug. Damn it. * * * Jai'ga Shan, a Mandalorian soldier skulked through the alley in town of Adarra. When she came to the mouth of the alley she stopped in her tracks and held up her hand signalling a full stop to the people behind her. She peered around the corner, seeing nothing but a few civilians passing by a fountain adorned with a statue of a man holding a spear, she reared back and signaled for her allies to follow her as she moved toward the statue. "Sariah, map, now." She said, holstering her blaster. A female Mandalorian pulled up a miniature holo-map on her gauntlet. "Okay, we're supposed to be here by the fountain, right, Dyre?" "Yeah, these are the coordinates I got from the baron." He confirmed. "So where the hell is the contact?" Sariah stood up and deactivated the holo-map, "Sir, I don't like this." A male Mandalorian removed his helmet and chuckled, "Come on, Gallé, I'll help you loosen up." "Sann'tiago please, I've seen you without your armor, and kad'ika, you got nothing to offer me." He jutted out a finger at Sariah, "Hey! ... it was cold that night." Trying to ignore them, Jai'ga looked around, and realization panged the back of her head like a shot from a flechette. "Take cover!" Her warning came too late when Sann'tiago fell to a sniper shot to the head, Fetch and Ahto went down as well. Sariah yelled Sann'tiago's name as she and the remaining Mandalorians ducked for cover dragging the fallen bodies along. "Damn it all, that chakaar set us up." Jai'ga seethed, ducking behind the fountain. "We got the Kadd'ej's dogs all over us." "With the Vel'asii threatening him, I can't say I blame him; they have ways of making people talk." She stood up and fired off a few rounds, striking one of the Vel'asii in the chest. "You'd know better than me, eh vod?" "If you wanna get something off your chest, now's the time seeing as how we might die today." She dropped back down as the Mandalorians started firing, Sariah in particular, tears and vengeance in her eyes. "How could you let yourself get captured, Dyre? You're the best warrior I know, why would you?" "You don't understand." He grimaced when a bolt grazed the stone beside his head. She popped off another round. "Then tell me. If we're gonna die here, I want to know." He hesitated but the constant badgering about it, he soon gave in, "I lost myself, all right!" He said finally, shooting a bolt through a Vel'asii's cranium, giving him a craniofacial as he fell in a burnt husk, "I karking lost myself!" Jai'ga smiled at the fallen corpse then looked at the man beside her. "Seems like the lost is now found again, vod." Shan and Dyre stared into each others eyes for a few moments before the blaster fire reacquired their attention. Several Vel'asii skulked in alleys and on the rooftops surrounding the fountain, firing from several angles; one of their rounds scraped some paint off Sariah's helmet, a fragment of the crystallized flechette broke off and pierced her neck, just barely missing a major blood vessel. She went down quickly. * * * Corso backed into a corner as Blitz and his two thugs crowded him Legacy: Dunamis, Part 2 (222 ABY, 224 ABY) Hey you. Drunky, wake up. was all he heard before he felt the butt of rifle in the stomach and his eyes opened to see a golden-brown haired woman clad in full green Mandalorian armor with the look of disgust in her eyes as he keeled over slightly to soothe his midsection. "We're here, you drunk." Corso Marek looked passed her and out the viewport just the star-streamed brilliance of hyperspace dissipated around them and saw the lush arboreal world ahead. It wasn't long before the ship entered the planet's atmosphere, the pilot instinctively glided through the cloud and landed in a large clearing surrounded by tents, other vehicles and a large force of people all clad in armor. "Welcome to Zanbar, recruit." "This is something--wait, did you--recruit?" Legacy: Dunamis, Part 3 (230 ABY-?) Legacy: Agon (Struggle) (231 ABY) ♡ ... "Cory... please." His father held up a hand, struggling to do even that made the Mandalorian almost feel sorry for the old man. His fingers trembled with effort to hold it up and out of pity he didn't even know he had for him Corso grasped it and moved close to the bedside. Feeling his withering skin in his gloved hand and staring into the carmine eyes of his father only reminded him of his childhood. It made him feel pity, but no empathy. He wasn't angry with him any longer, he used up all that rage to make himself stronger, to get where he was currently: Mandalore, commander of an army loyal to him, favored ally to an empire, lover of a beautiful. Were it not for the hardship that was his childhood he wouldn't be where he was now. Even knowing that, he couldn’t forgive his father, but he could thank him. "Thank you." He said aloud as a tear cascaded down his cheek. A moment later he let go of his father's hand, stood and vacated the room, ignoring the glances of Sariah, Jai'ga and the rest of his relatives. He moved himself outside of the house where he was greeted by nightfall's grace, the light from the moon beamed over the nearby lake with a lovely brilliance. "You alright?" He heard Jai'ga say from behind him. Corso turned around, he stared blankly at his love, not knowing what to say. "It's okay, you know? To feel something for him." "I only feel thankful to him. Nothing more." "I don't buy that." "I don't care." "Liar." Without warning, tears began forming and Jai'ga grabbed his arms and held him. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity; the faint sound of water trickling and nearby wildlife was all there was for a long time. He was thankful to her as well, rage wasn’t all that got him to where he was, it was her support as well. He loved her, but she was right, he did care. Not for his father, that was over when he was still a youngling, but he cared for his dwindling collective of relatives. Legacy: Return of the Conqueror Legacy: Pistis (Faith) Legacy: Polemos (War) Additional Stuff Old Friends Echo Timeline 127 ABY *Soontir Fel II, brother of Emperor Roan Fel, secedes from the Fel Empire in the aftermath of the Treaty of Anaxes, in preparation of the eventual betrayal at the hands of the One Sith allies, bringing those loyal with him further into the Unknown Regions. 200 ABY *Corso and Tiya Marek are born. (approximate date) *Carmencita Rae disappears from Telos IV. (approximate date) 220 ABY *Kedd'ej Covenant attacks Outpost Skirata on Shogun slaughtering its inhabitants and take Rohan Dyre captive. Dyre eventually escapes. 221 ABY *Ran Dyre and others begin voicing concerns about destruction of Mandalorian colonies, but words fall on deaf ears. 222 ABY Corso Marek fired from cargo-hauling, arrives on Ord Sedra. *Ran Dyre and others covertly form the New Mandalorian Crusaders on Zanbar to combat the new threat. **Dyre sends a detachment to Ord Ssedra when tipped off by a contact that a group of aliens claim responsibility for the destruction of Mandalorian colonies. Jai'ga Shan and his son Rohan leads the expedition. ***Intel confirmed and Mandalorians are led into a trap by the revealed Kkedd'ej Covenant. ***Skirmish on Ord Sedra begins. *Corso Marek, reluctantly get involved in the skirmish and begrudgingly joins the Mandalorians. *Corso decides to stay and become a Mandalorian after an elightening converstion with Jai'ga Shan. After completion of intial training he receives armor from Shan. 224 ABY *Mandalorians come in contact with Fel Imperium and become allies against the resurgent Sith and Kedd'ej Covenant after the skirmish aboard Phoenix Rises 224 -- 230 ABY *Corso is promoted to commander and eventually participates in what became known as the Fall of Marrakesh. *Ran Dyre dies during the Fall of Marrakesh. *Corso is elected to become the next Mandalore, being the first in over fifty years to be worthy of the title, taking the mantle of "Mandalore the Crusader". 231 ABY *Corso heads to Telos IV to visit his dying father. Aeron Marek dies. *Clan Marek is establishe from the remains of the Marek family. **Tiya Marek joins the New Mandalorian Crusaders. 231 ABY--? *Corso adopts Halsey into Cclan Marek. Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff